Twin Souls
by BGPixieQueen77
Summary: They say that that no two souls are alike. All souls are unique. But what if there were two souls that were almost perfectly identical? So similar that even Kid and Stein together couldn't find a difference? We're about to find out. HIATUS
1. Preface

**a/n:**

**HIYA! This is a new story (duh) that I somehow came up with while playing math Jeopardy. Don't ask me how I don't know.**

**ANSTYWAY! My friends recently got me addicted to Soul Eater and the giant storm cloud that is my imagination came up with this! Well it was originally supposed to be a Pokemon crossover but still... It worked better as just Soul Eater. Speaking of which...**

_**DiScLaImEr: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did it would probably be terrible.**_

thoughts

narration

_unknown speaker_

**ENJOY!**

_Twin Souls_

They say that no two souls are alike. All souls are unique. But what if there were two souls that were almost perfectly identical? So similar that even Kid and Stein together couldn't find a difference? We're about to find out.

* * *

_Preface_

"Lord Death, I trust you've been well?"

Death turned to look into his mirror to see a man in a business suit addressing him.

"Ah, Agent Stephens! Yes, I've been fine! And yourself?" Death replied.

Agent Stephens smiled despite himself. The Grim Reaper's awkwardly cheerful mood never ceased to amuse him.

"Yes I've been alright. Listen, my superiors suggested I be the one to tell you because of our past... occurrences," Agent Smith said.

The Grim Reaper's head tilted to the side in a confused manner. "Well what is it then?"

Stephens hesitated, then spoke. "The FBI wants to use your school to track a criminal we've been after for a while. One of our agents claims to have relations to one of your students."

"Which agent? Which student?"

"Agent Snow. The student wasn't specified nor was the relation. However, Snow has assured us that the relations are on good terms. It would simplify our operation if we could enroll Agent Snow as a student in your school."

Death took on a thoughtful expression before looking quite pleased. "Well I don't see why not. And the related student would be sworn to secrecy as well, I presume?"

Stephens nodded. "It would be best to keep other students unaware of the events taking place."

"Well alright then! I'll give Snow the information upon arrival," Death said.

Stephens nodded again. "That should work. I'll go inform the necessary contacts and the operation should be underway in less than a week." Agent Stephens disappeared from the mirror after finishing the conversation.

After a few minutes of silence, Death chuckled.

"Things are about to take an interesting turn, I think."

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. New Students at the Academy

**a/n:**

**HIYA! This is BGPixieQueen77 coming to you live from la clase de Senorita Stephenson! Special thanks to the friend who got me addicted to Soul Eater in the first place for helping me with this chapter, Laharl-demon-cross!**

***applause***

**He's new to the website so he can't upload anything, but he'll have a story up in less than 12 hours. He interupted the process of typing this chapter so that he wouldn't die from creativity back up.**

_**DiScLaImEr: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did it would probably be terrible.**_

thoughts

narration

_unknown speaker_

**ENJOY!**

_Twin Souls_

They say that no two souls are alike. All souls are unique. But what if there were two souls that were almost perfectly identical? So similar that even Kid and Stein together couldn't find a difference? We're about to find out.

* * *

_New Students at the Academy_

"Hey, guys!"

Maka and Tsubaki whirled around to see Patti waving spastically at them and Liz flicking her hand out in an off-handed wave. Tsubaki waved back and Maka smiled.

"Hey Liz," Maka said. "Hi, Patti."

"Guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT!" Patti exclaimed running over. Liz followed at a more leisurely pace.

"What," Tsubaki asked.

"We're getting new students today!" Patti shouted. **(Yes student_s_ plural.)**

"Isn't it exciting?" Liz said sarcastically. "She's been raving about it since Kid mentioned it this morning."

"I know something about them," Ox materialized behind them and fixed his glasses. "For the right price."

"MAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh geez..." Maka sighed. She side-stepped her father's hug and he ran smack into Liz's fist.

"Wow you are dumb," Franken Stein said.

"Do you guys mind? We're trying to have a conversation," Maka said irritated.

Just then Sid came up.

"Stein, Death-Scythe, Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room," he said. He then turned and walked into the library. Stein adjusted his glasses and Spirit nodded.

"Right..." Ox said as they walked away. "Anyway, the information," Ox adjusted his glasses once more. "There are three new students. Two guys one girl. The guys are partners. The girl is their assist. That's all I know."

"Thanks, Ox," Tsubaki said. "But wasn't there supposed to be a price?"

Just then three kids walked passed them. Then Soul randomly materialized.

"Wasn't that the group of new kids?" He asked.

"IT GOESN'T MATTER WHO THEY ARE! i AM SUPREME OVER ALL! I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star bloviated pointing to the cieling.

One of the new kids looked at him and shouted, "STOP BLOVIATING!" But everyone else had just entered the room so nobody knew which one spoke.

**_LATER WHEN STEIN ACTUALLY SHOWS UP_**

"Alright, class. Study period today."

Everybody cheered.

"But before we begin..."

The whole room froze.

"Relax, everyone. It's nothing bad. I just wanted to introduce our new students."

At this three people walked down to the front of the room and arranged themselves as thought they were taking a family portrait. The taller boy and the girl stood in back of the shorter boy. The shorter boy was the one who spoke.

"Hi," he started. "I'm Kyle, and I'm a meister," Kyle looked about eight years old at 4'2". He had short sandy blond hair, pale skin, and dark green eyes. He wore a long sleeved gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "And this is my weapon, Andy." Andy looked to be about twenty at 5'10". He had long black hair, soil brown skin, and coal black eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"H-hello..." Andy said with a thick accent. He seemed to be quite shy.

"And I'm Kat! I'm an assist!" Kat looked to be about sixteen at 5'5". She had sandy brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, fair skin, and sea green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved sunshine yellow dress that stopped around her knees, yellow flats, and a yellow scarf tied around her hair.

All in all they were a pretty odd group to be paired together. Andy's shy Chrona-like persona **(HEY! That rhymed!)**, Kat's bold, sunshiney, Patti-like persona, and Kyle's sweet child-like persona didn't seem like they would be able to stand being in the same room for ten minutes. But at the same time, they were perfect for eachother.

_...This will provide interesting results..._

* * *

**Those who can guess the identity of Agent Snow get sneak previews! And cookies to those who can guess the identity of the contact!**

**Review please!**


	3. Challenge

**a/n:**

**HIYA! This is BGPixieQueen77 coming to you live from my BRAND SPANKIN NEW LAPTOP! My dad is awesome! Now I don't have to share a laptop with my mother and sister! HUZZFLAH!**

_**DiScLaImEr: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did it would probably be terrible.**_

thoughts

narration

_unknown speaker_

**ENJOY!**

_Twin Souls_

They say that no two souls are alike. All souls are unique. But what if there were two souls that were almost perfectly identical? So similar that even Kid and Stein together couldn't find a difference? We're about to find out.

* * *

Challenge

Everyone sat in various places around the room as Stein scribbled furiously in a notebook.

"Hi! I'm Patti!" Patti said. "And this is my big sis, Liz!"

Kat perked up.

"Oh! Oh! Wait, lemme guess!" she said excitedly.

She pointed to Liz and Patti. "You guys are guns."

She pointed at Kid. "You're their miester."

Maka. "You're a scythe miester."

Soul. "You're her scythe."

Tsubaki. "You're a shadow weapon."

Black*Star. "And he's-"

**"WHADYA MEAN I'M EASY TO BEAT!"**

"...your miester..."

"I mean just what I said," Kyle said to Black*Star's outburst. "Kit-Kat could beat you easy."

He looked to Kat. "Right, Kitty?"

"Right! I can beat anybody!"

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!" **Black*Star yelled.

"It doesn't matter who you are, Star Clan," Andy whispered. "Kat can still beat you."

Although they were quiet, Andy's words held weight that even people who weren't listening could feel.

Black*Star smirked. "We'll see about that." He pointed at Kat. "I challange this assist to a duel. Meet me on the steps after class. Then we'll see who's the better fighter."

_...Very interesting, indeed..._

* * *

**After class...**

Kat twirled in a dance to an imaginary song. It was graceful and beautiful to many of the spectators. But to those present who had a trained eye it was nothing but cold and calculated; every spin had a purpose, every motion, a place. This was no meare dance.

But it was no fighting style that anyone knew of.

Kat kept twirling with her eyes closed waiting for her opponent. Patience was something one had to learn in life. Andy had taught her that.

Up above, Tsubaki tried one last time to talk Black*Star out of the fight.

"Black*Star, I'm sure they didn't mean it. You don't have to hurt her to prove that you're better. I'm sure there are other ways you can-"

"Tsubaki."

With that one word, Tsubaki could tell that her meister could not be swayed from this course of action.

She sighed. "Right."

Tsubaki changed into her chain scythe mode as Black*Star crouched waiting for the right time to strike.

"Let's go."

Nobody saw him coming. To the spectators it mearly looked like Kat had blown up a cloud of dust as she danced, so they applauded. The few who knew what had happened sweatdropped.

* * *

Kat twirled out of the way just before Black*Star hit her. She lept out of the dust cloud and waited for it to settle. She had known he was going to try to catch her off guard. It was just something he would have done. Though she'd expected him to be a bit louder than that...

"You're late, mister," Kat said.

* * *

Those who can guess the identity of Agent Snow get sneak previews! And cookies to those who can guess the identity of the contact!

**Review please!**


	4. Assist?

**a/n:**

**HIYA! This is BGPixieQueen77 coming to you live from my BRAND SPANKIN NEW LAPTOP! My dad is awesome! Now I don't have to share a laptop with my mother and sister! HUZZFLAH!**

_**DiScLaImEr: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did it would probably be terrible.**_

thoughts

narration

_unknown speaker_

**ENJOY!**

_Twin Souls_

They say that no two souls are alike. All souls are unique. But what if there were two souls that were almost perfectly identical? So similar that even Kid and Stein together couldn't find a difference? We're about to find out.

* * *

Assist?

_"You're late, mister," Kat said._

"I'm not late," Black*Star said, smirking. "You're just early." And with that Black*Star lept forward.

In the beginning Kat mearly dodged everything Black*Star threw at her. Finally, she decided that he'd been up close for long enough, and shoved him back. Black*Star slid to a stop a few yards away.

"So, you're actually gonna fight back now, huh?" He said. "Well then let's party." And he launched himself forward again.

* * *

**_Back with the group of spectators..._**

"Well this is an interesting development."

Maka tuurned to Stein.

"What do you mean, Professor?" She asked.

Stein adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Black*Star took this fight as a joke from the start. But now that his opponent is showing that she can do more than dodge, he's becoming more interested. However..."

"However," Kid prompted.

"However," Stein said again. "We haven't seen what she can really do yet. Her soul seems to be at a loss as to how to deal with Black*Star's forwardness. He just jumps in without thinking about the consequenses. She prefers to analyze her opponents before making a move. Their conflicting styles appear to be evenly matched. And there's something about her soul Wavelength that I just can't place. She'd make an excellent specimen."

Everyone sweatdropped at the last comment.

Kyle appeared to be getting impatient. He tugged on Andy's shirt.

"What is she doing?" Kyle asked. "Why isn't she fighting back?"

Andy shrugged.

"She's probably worried that the numb-skull can't take a hit," Liz said. "He'll be fine if she hits him. It'll just make him fight harder."

"Oh..." Kyle said. He looked back to the fight where Kat was trying to keep Black*Star at a distance. "HEY, KAT!" He shouted.

* * *

"HEY, KAT!"

Kat turned her attention from Black*Star for a moment before jumping out of the way of another slash from Black*Star who was wielding Tsubaki in her Ninja Sword mode.

"KAT!" Kyle yelled again. "I THINK HE CAN TAKE A HIT! YOU CAN STOP DANCING NOW!"

Silence...

"You're sure?" Kat asked.

"POSITIVE!"

Kat giggled. "Well alrighty then!"

Then things got dirty.

At Black*Star's next attack, Kat blocked the strike by grabbing his wrist and launched one of her own. The uppercut to his gut knocked Black*Star onto his back a few yards away. He immediatly lept back to his feet.

"So, you finally decided to play, huh?" Black*Star said. "Alright then hold still!" Black*Star hefted Tsubaki...

Or not.

Black*Star lifted his hand only to find that Tsubaki was no longer in his hand. Everyone was shocked.

"Wha-? What'd you do with my partner!" Black*Star demanded.

_"Um.. Over here Black*Star..."_

Everyone turned to the voice. And there was Tsubaki still in Ninja Sword mode...

It Kat's hand.

"I told you people," Kat said. "I'm an assist. I'm compatable with any weapon, any meister, any creature, anything." She threw Tsubaki back to Black*Star. "But I don't need anything to fight. I can win just as I am."

"Tsubaki, why don't you sit the rest of this one out," Black*Star said. "She just made this personal."

Tsubaki hesitated. "Right,"she said eventually. Tsubaki tranformed back and stood amongst the large crowd that had grown since the start of the fight. It was now a battle of strength in hand-to-hand combat between the last of the Star Clan and the new assist girl.

_...A most peculiar development..._

* * *

Those who can guess the identity of Agent Snow get sneak previews! And cookies to those who can guess the identity of the contact!

**Review please!**

**Oh! also im gonna see how many of your OCs i can use in my story! Please submit them using the following format!**

(name commonly used)-

full name:  
age:  
occupation:  
soul type:  
other:

**Here is an example from Theiving Alchemist!**

Shanon-

full name: Shanon Williams  
age: 17  
occupation: meister  
soul type: uh...?  
other: (Shanon is kind crossovery to fma so.. er...) adopted by Marg and Arthur Williams. She's a complete spazz and very energetic. Although she may seem like she has an awesome life, it's quite the opposite due to her dark past filled with abandonment, secrets, and no attention :( When Shanon was younger, she learned the fundamentals of alchemy and sometimes uses it as her weapon whenever her weapon isn't present. Because of this, her soul seems to be like a kishin or a witch.

**Please submit OCs!**


	5. HIATUS

**Hello everybody. I sincerely apologise for not updating sooner but I have an announcement. ****I will only be updating 2 or 3 stories for an undetermined amount of time. I have ideas for new stories that can be viewed in the poll on my profile. Please go vote.**

**To all fans of _My Disgaea _I am putting it up for adoption. I hate the thought of abandoning a story but I have lost all insiration for it. I would appreciate it if someone would take it and continue it so that I won't feel too bad about leaving it.**

**Again I'm really really sorry, but everything is on hiatus until I get sufficiant votes on the poll or until my parents stop bugging me about leaving the house to hang out with sentient beings and getting extra exercise and finding activities to put on my college applications (seriously? I don't start freshman year of high school until next month; I think I have more than enough time for _that_).**

**So, please go visit the poll, somebody please adopt _My Disgaea_ and I will try to get back to updates as soon as I can.**

**Magically Nobody's,  
BGPixieQueen77**


End file.
